Marriage Law Mayhem
by Lady Whitlock-Black
Summary: A marriage law... Throw in a curse, A good Riddle, A daddy Padfoot and Two alive Potters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Lovelies! I got bored and my thoughts train got hyjacked!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ashley! Thanks J. !**_

**Chapter 1**

The war just dissappeared after the TriWizard Tournament. Voldemort found a way to come back, apologised and told the truth. He hadn't attacked Alice and Frank Longbottom and would everything in his power to find out who did. He also never went after the Potter's and was searching for them and Peter Pettigrew. He had proven Sirius' innocence and help Harry get rid of the Horcrux curse inhis head. He and Harry searched for the others and distroyed them. He also, thanks to Harry's imput, went by his real name again Tom Riddle. The minister, who was now Kingsley, was cleaning out the Ministry. Harry moved out of his Aunt's after Sirius and Remus had their talk with them. Harry and Hermione lived with Sirius Black, Hermione's parents had diowned her. Over the summer, Harry and Hermione were resorted at Hogwarts into Ravenclaw because the Sorting Hat had stated that Dumbledore told him to put them in Gryffindor or he would burn the hat. Dumbledore was dealing with all the acusations of him threating people, he lost job as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot an the Supreme Mugwump but was still the Headmaster at Hogwarts, so far. Harry and the rest of the Wizard world thought that things would finally calm down but once again they were wrong. The Ministry was going to duel one last blow, a blow that was now being read by Tom in front of his death eaters.

**Marriage Law Act 594**

**All Prue-Blood Wizards and Witches are to marry Muggle-Born of Half-Blood Wizards before January 1st of next year. If you have not chosen a spouse and a wedding date by Sept. 31st, then one will be chosen for you. If you refused to marry you will be sent to Azkaban. If you attempt to flee the country, you will be arrest when found. **

**The law was passed in order to help rebuild our world. All Prue-bloods who are prevesly in a relationship with a muggle-born or Half-blood shall be placed together. All couples of Prue-bloods will be over looked if you have proof of your relastion ship before this Law is issued or already married. Also all those who have mates are excused to find their mate.**

**All marriages will be handled through the Ministry.**

**Signed, Minister Kingsley**

Tom placed the scroll on the table and looked at those around him. Marcus Fint, the new Lord Flint, sighed. "So we have no choice but to marry some Muggle-born or Half-blood that we may or may not have met before?"

"It would seem so, Lord Flint." Tom answered.

"Great, so we have to go bride searching." Marcus growled, Draco laughed.

"No you have to." Everyone turned to him, "I have been secretly dating a muggle-born for about two months now. I am set to marry her tomorrow if she would let me."

"You?" Lucius asked, "Who?"

There was a loud crack out in the hall, "DRACO!" a women screamed out as she threw open the doors, she saw him and run into his arms as he stood up. "Of all the stupid, idiotic bullshit for the Ministry to pull. A marriage law. I won't marry him, that overgrown, idiot weasel."

Draco laughed, pulled her back to frame her face in his hands, "Breath Hermione, now tell me what Weasley did."

Hemione glared, "Arthur told us about the new law. Molly screamed bloody murder and starting planning. That crazy women thinks Harry is going to marry Ginny, as if he would lower himself that way beside the fact that he is gay. Then she went on about who Ronald is going to marry me, he looked over to me and said, 'I guess she isn't to bad to look at.' Like I would ever..." She growled and pointed Draco in the chest. "I will not marry him, Draco."

"I know Mya. You are going to marry me." Draco kissed her deeply and she melted into him. "Now go back and help keep Harry calm while I take care of you."

Hermione nodded, "You are right, I must return to help Harry, Oh Draco. You must find him someone so he doesn't have to deal with that gold-digging whore. I can't wait to wipe that smirk of Molly face." She kissed him and twirled out of sight.

Draco laughed, "Well I guess that answered that question." Draco sat down, he looked thoughtful then smiled, "Hey Theo?"

"Yes Draco?" Theo sat up and looked at him.

"You still have that crush on Harry?" Draco smirked.

Theo laughed and nodded, "He is very hot, I think I could like marriage."

Draco nodded, "Good, we will send notes." Draco pulled out a scroll as did Theo and wrote to the Ministry claiming their 'brides', they sent off the owls and Draco laughed. "I feel great."

Bellatrix laughed, "Draco, your girl seems a little dark."

Draco and Blaise laughed, "Oh you have no idea, Bellatrix." Blaise started. "Hermione is a lot more cunning and crazy then people think."

"You think she is crazy, wait until you meet Ashley. She is..." Draco sat up. "Shit!" He turned to Blaise, "What are we going to do about Ashley?"

Blaise frowned, "We have to find her someone. Someone that isn't weak because the moment he shows how pathetic, she'll kill him."

"It can't be someone who would try to enslave him because she will kill him." Theo added.

"Great, so the guy have to be strong, not evil and can handle her crazy." Draco sighed. "Someone who is not Viktor Krum."

"What about Marcus?" Blaise asked.

Theo laughed, "He could handle her and he doesn't have anyone."

Draco looked to Marcus, "You would be ideal."

"What is she like?" Marcus smirked.

Theo, Blaise and Draco laughed, "Bellatrix, Hermione, Narcissa and Sirius Black all in one." Draco smiled, "Want to see?" Marcus laughed and nodded, Draco looked to the other two as he pulled out his wand, "You know they are all together." They shot a silent spell out and a screen appeared above the table, showing the Weasley Kitchen.

**Weasley Kitchen**

Harry and Hermione sat on one side of the table as Ron and another women sat on the other side. Ginny sat at the end as Molly Weasley paced infront of them. The women was beautiful with silver wavy hair and green eyes, she sighed and laid her head on her arms on the table and listened to Molly go on and on about two weddings that never going to happen. Suddenly she sat up, "OWLS!" Everyone looked to her but she smiled sweetly and pointed to the window where two Ministry Owls flew in and dropped letters before Harry and Hermione. She pouted. "What no shinning green knight for me?"

Hermione and Harry openned thier letters and smiled, Hermione giggled. "Harry, would you like to go first?"

"With pleasure." Harry laughed as he turned to Molly and Ginny. "Harry we are happy to congraulate you on your upcoming marriage to..." Molly bounced with happiness, Harry smirked. "Theodore Nott. We look forward to your wedding." Harry laughed at Molly's frown and Ginny's look of disgust. "Theodore Nott? It that the hot Slytherin from the library with the black hair and grey eyes?" The women nodded, Harry smirked. "I am suddenly looking forward to being married."

The women turned to Hermione, "Read it! I want to see his face."

Hermione laughed, "Miss Granger we are happy to congratulate you on your upcoming marriage to Draco Malfoy." Ginny gasped as Molly looked enraged. "We looked forward to your wedding." It suddenly hit Ron, his eyes got wide and his mouth slacked open.

The women jumped up and snapped a picture with her wand, "Ha! Yes, his face was perfect. Now we have a reminder for the rest of time!" She started to dance. "Oh yeah, oh yeah." She turned to Molly, "In your face bitch! Harry would never marry Ginny, he has been gay since he fucked Cedric in the library!

Hermione has always been Draco's girl, always!" She turned to Ginny, "You ain't getting your whorish hands on the Potter vaults. Bitch!"

Ginny stood up and pointed her wand at her, "You bitch, you think you can talk to me that way?"

The girl flicked her wrist and sent Ginny into the wall, "Yes bitch. I do!" The girl laughed as Molly ran to her daughter. "You thought that you could force Harry to love you but you never saw what was in front of you. I mean look at him!" She pointed to Harry, who stood showing his outfit. Black skin-tight jeans, green tank and rainbow vans. "He was never lower himself to fuck you, if he could have held back throwing up at the sight of you naked that is!" She laughed.

Molly glared at her, "You think that you are so special! Who are you but some stupid mudblood?!"

Hermione glared at her as the girl laughed manicly. "Mudblood? Who the fuck told you I was a mudblood bitch?" She stalked over to Molly, reached for her hand, slit her with a knief she had pulled out of nowhere then did the same to hers. "They look the same to me, what about you cousin?"

Harry laughed, "Looks red to me, Mya?"

Hermione held out her hand, the girl tossed her the knief and she cut hers. "Yep their blood looks like mine."

The girl smirked darkly as she turned back to Molly, "Dear Molly, let me correct you. The only 'mudblood' here is Mya." Molly gasped. "I, my dear, am a half blood. My mother was a loving muggle women who gave a man one last night of happiness before he was thrown in Azkaban for 12 years without a trial. In case you haven't put it together, which I know you haven't, my father is SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Ginny, Molly and Ron gasped, the girl stood up. "My name is Ashley Bellatrix Black! I dare talk to you anyway I damn well please, Ginerva Molly Weasley because you are a whore that poisoned my cousin, Harry James Potter with love potion. I will make you suffer a fate for worse then Azkaban my dears, I promise you!"

Harry gripped her arm that wasn't bleeding and pulled her to him as the Twins walked into the Kitchen. Fred glared at Ginny. "You gave Harry Love potions?"

Goerge growled, "You fools, Harry is a veela! You could have killed him!"

"Veela?" Ron spat. "Harry is one of those filthy creatures!"

Hermione slapped Ron across the face. "Filthy! The only thing that is filthy is you. After the third task, last year. Harry was stabbed and bleeding to death, you idiot. Fleur gave him her blood, to save him, to repay him for saving her sister. He is a veela!" No one had noticed that Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy walked into the room.

Fred growled, "He told us this. If anyone would have listened to him! You gave him love potions and almost killed him. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Goerge shook his head. "I'm done, Molly!" Goerge pulled out his wand. "I, Goerge Fabian Weasley, swear on my magic that I am no longer part of the Wealey blood line. For this day forward, I am George Fabian Potter. So mote it be." He wand burst with light that surrounded him and began to change him.

Fred nodded, "I, Fred Gideon Weasley, swear on my magic that I am no longer part of the Wealey blood line. For this day forward, I am Fred Gideon Potter. So mote it be." He wand did the same. Their hair turned black, Fred's eye turned green as George's turned brown. They freckles vanished and their shin darkened to a light tan. When it was done, they knelt to the floor to catch their breath. Fred stood and looked at Molly. "Ashley, don't be angry. We chose Pooter because Harry has alway been our brother."

She nodded as George laughed, "And could you image us with Sirius as our dad?"

Harry, Hermione and Fred laughed. Ashley smiled as she hugged, "I understand. Besides, you can still be my cousin!"

"How cold you do this to me?" Molly screamed. "WHAT WILL PEOPLE THINK?"

"They will think that Fred and George stood up for some thing they believed in and that we are bad parent, as they should." Arthur stated as he walked two the twins. "I am sorry that I never saw how far they were gone. Harry, I hope you are okay. Hermione, dear congrats on finally getting Draco to marry you." Hermione smirked.

"YOU KNEW?!" Molly skrieked. "YOU KNEW THAT MUDBLOOD WAS CHEATING ON RON WITH THAT FILT..." Hermione cut Molly off by punching her in the face and breaking her nose, then she bent down and hit her again.

Hermione growled as she glared down at her, "If you ever call my husband filthy again," she bent down so she was right in her face. "I will kill you and that stupid whore you call a daughter!" Hermione straightened up, kicked her in the stomuch, dusted off her jeans and silver tee shirt, flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned away form Molly. "I would touch that idiot with a stick, I was never with him. I might have caught something that I couldn't get rid of."

Ashley laughed, "Now that is how a Malfoy acts! Go Mya!" Hermione rolled her eyes as Fred hugged her. "Tell me, how good did that feel?"

"Amasing!" Hermione sighed. "I am sorry Arthur but she had it coming."

Arthur laughed, "Of course Mya." He looked at his bleeding wife, "Why don't you guys go home and I'll deal with this mess."

Ashley giggled and kissed his cheek, "Sounds good. Come on guys, lets see how Dobby, Winky and Kreature are doing on Pottor Manor." They nodded and apparited away, arriving inside the Wards of Potter Manor. "Kreature! I'm home!"

Kreature popped next to her, with a smiled. "What can I for you, Mistress?"

"Cake!" She smirks as he bows and pops away. "I love that elf."

"And he loves you, only you." Harry smirked, Ashley smirked as she sat on the couch. "Hermione, how long do you think it will take Draco to find someone for Ashley?"

"Ashley, his long lost, not related by birth twin?" Hermione pretended to think. "He probably already found one."

Ashley smirked, "What was he doing when you went to yell at him?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention." Hermione sat on the couch, "He was in the Dinning hall at the long table with some other people..."

Ashley stood up and stared at her. "The table? With others? What was he wearing?"

"A black suit." Hermione answered. "They were all dressed like that."

"Oh my Bloody Hell!" Ashley gasped, everyone stared at her. "You interuppted a meeting with Tom Riddle, to yell at Draco in front of Tom and all the Death Eaters!"

Hermione gasped and stared at her, "What? No I didn... Fuck!"

Ashley began to laugh so hard she fell to the floor, "Oh my! Oh my! So fucking great!"

Hermione stood and began pacing, "Shit! Fuck! Bloody Fucking Hell! Shit!" No one moved, still in shock. "I interrupted a meeting with Riddle! Oh! Shit! His parents were there!"

Ashley gasped out a bigger laugh and began gasping for air. "Oh... oh... m...my...Go...Godri...Godric!"

Hermione shook her head. "I am so dead!"

**Black Manor**

Draco was laughing at his future wife, "Maybe I should go calm her down."

"Maybe you should, dick!" Blaise laughed.

Draco apparited to Potter Manor as the others laughed. Bellatrix smiled, "Well this is very entertaining."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Pottor Manor**

Hermione paced, "Shit!"

"You know I love it when you cuss love." Draco smirked as he walked into the room. Hermione gasped and ran to him, he hugged her. "Trix! Stop laughing or I can't tell you the good news."

Ashley took two deep breaths and flipped over to look up at him, "Good news?"

Draco nodded as he lifted Hermione's face to his. "My parents don't hate you. You are not Dead, I will kill anyone who touched you and relax, Tom thought it was entertaining."

Hermione sighed in relief. Ashley smirked, "Were you watching us again?"

"Of course, if I don't I miss the best parts. Like Mya punching Molly in the face, Love that was hot!" Hermione giggled as he kissed her. "Or the Twins becoming Potters. All of it!" Draco winked at Harry. "So you like Theo?" Harry nodded, "Good. Oh back to my news, I am trying to talk Marcus into marrying you."

Ashley stared at him as the Twins laughed, everyone else was confused. "Marcus!? Flint?" Draco nodded and Ashley did something that was not like her, she squeeled. She slapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes grew big.

Draco smirked, "Did you just squeel?"

"Like a girl?" Harry finished.

Hermione looked at her, "You like Marcus Flint?!"

Ashley blushed, "Shut up! You know I have a thing about Slytherins! I didn't pick on you when you told me about your crush on Dray! Or yours on Remus'!" Shs snapped at Harry. Harry smirked and held up his hands, before she turned to Fred, "Or yours on Lucius, so stop laughing!"

Fred stopped as every turned to him, he shrugged, "Your dad is hot Draco. But he is married so I stay in the shadows and move on."

"Actually, my parents are divorcing because my mom is with Severus..." Draco paused before smirking, "...And my dad is gay." Fred stared at him then fell to the floor and place his head in hands, Draco laughed. "Fred?"

"Don't Draco, just don't." Fred whispered, "It is bad enough that I want to jump him everytime I see him, don't tell me his gay. I can't handle it!"

Draco kissed Mya before kneeling next to Fred, pulling his hands down and his face. "Fred, I know you are werewolf. Is my dad your mate?" Fred stared at him in fear, Draco sighed, "Shit!" He hugged Fred close, "I will help in whatever way I can. You can move in my Manor, with the Potter's not being here yet, you can't live here. Harry and Mya are staying at Nev's while Ashley is at Luna's. George is going to go to Lee's but you can stay with me. I now it must be hard for you so far from him." Fred nodded and whined. "Shhh.. It is okay Fred, I got you now."

Ashley cried out as she fell to her knees, "Freddie, why didn't you tell me? I am so sorry. I would have helped, I would have." She cried into hands, Mya hugged her. "Oh my."

"Shh... Trix. None of us knew, it is okay. We are helping him now." Hermione whispered to her. "Kreature!" The elf popped in with Chocolate cake, kissed Ashley's forehead and popped out. "Come on everyone let's eat."

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius looked at the young werewolf, "Narcissa?"

"Tomorrow, Lucius. We will finalise it tomorrow." Narcissa whispered.

"That poor boy, how long as he been a wolf?" Bellatrix asked.

Blaise growled, everyone looked at him. "Four months. He was bitten and left to die but he was to stubborn, to strong. Couldn't leave his brother. He has been by himself since then."

Fanrir turned back to the boy, "With no one to teach him?" Blaise shook his head. "So strong to resist his mate. So powerful to handle the pain."

"Pain?" Lucius asked panicked. "How much?"

"Every minute after you meet you mate is pain until you are one. It helps to be close, better to touch." Tom answered. Lucius stood, waved his wand and sent it to the picture.

**Potter Manor**

Everyone was sitting again and eating as the spell appeared in the room. Everyone frose, Harry and Ashley reached for their wands but Draco stopped htem. "It is from my father."

They all watched as the light went to Fred to touch him, causing him to sigh before moving to the middle of the room. _"Draco. You, your future wife, and your friends come to our manor. Bring Fred, it seems we need to talk."_ It was gone. Ashley stared at Draco.

"Do you know that spell?" Draco nodded slowly. Ashley stood up and glared. "You mean to tell me, you could do that and you didn't talk to me for the last four months!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, because my mother took my wand." Ashley glared. "It was Blaise's fault!" Ashley nodded. "Come on let's, before he comes for us." Draco grabbed Fred along with George, Ashley and Hermione grabbed Harry as they apparited to Malfoy Manor. They landed in the Dinning room, beside the table.

"I know I'm hot but could you all not stare. It is creepy." Ashley stated, they laughed.

"Trix!" Draco growled.

"What it is! Besides, it made Fred laugh." Ashley snapped as she ran to him and helped him to Draco's empty chair. "Hey Fred, Cake?" The young wolf nodded. "Kreature." She whispered as she moved his hair off his face, the elf popped in handing the young boy his plate, snapped his fingers and the boy sighed in peace. "Thank you Kreature."

"Always Mistress, the boy was feeling guilty." The elf stated before he popped away.

Ashley stood up, backed away and motioned to Draco, who walked over to him and kissed his head, "We love you Fred." Fred smiled as he ate. "Mya love?" Hermione walked to his side and hugged Draco. "Since you didn't notice the first time, That is Tom." He pointed to Tom, who smiled and nodded.

Hermione hit Draco softly, "Forgive me interuppting earlier."

"It is fine, made for quite a day." Tom waved it away. "Now Ashley?"

Ashley looked around and behind her, Harry laughed and hit her. She giggled. "Yes sir?"

"Come, please." Tom laughed. Ashley smiled, skipped over to him and smiled sweetly at him. "I know we heard it before but would you mind telling us again?"

Ashley paused as her eyes shifted to Bellatrix then back to Tom but she nodded. "My name is Ashley Bellatrix Black."

Bellatrix looked confused, "Did you mother name you?"

Ashley smirked, "Yes."

"Who was you mother?" Lucius asked.

"Some chick named Helena Burton." Ashley stated as she waved it away. "Don't matter. She's dead." Ashley looked at Tom, giggled and turned back to Draco.

Draco shook his head and glared at her before he turned to Fred. "You okay?"

Fred nodded, "It is better."

Lucius sighed, "Would help if you came over here?" Fred looked at him as he held his hand out. Fred stood up and walked to him, he sat beside him and took Lucius' hand. Fred sighed and Lucius smiled. "Better?" He nodded. "Good."

"Young wolf?" Fanrir turned to Fred.

"Yes Alpha." Fred answered automatically but then looked confused. "Why did I call you that?"

Fanrir growled, "Because the one that attacked you is one of mine." He stood, watched to Fred and knelt down. "Do you remember anything about him?"

Fred frowned slightly, "Before he turned? Black long hair, no shirt but green pants..." Fanrir growled. "You know who it is?"

"Yes, cub." Fanrir answered. "I promise he will pay for what he did to you. After I find out why he did it." He looked to Bellatrix, who nodded. "What I wanted to ask is if you wanted me to help this coming moon. Teach you who to be a real wolf." He frowned. "I never got the chance with Remus, to make up for my anger but I hope you will let me help you."

Fred looked shocked but nodded. "I would like that."

Fanrir smiled softly, "Then I shall meet you here." He stood and walked back to his seat.

Harry sat next to Theo, "Any word from Sirius?"

"Not yet." Narcissa answered, "Last we heard, they were in Rome."

Harry nodded, "Thanks."

Everyone sat down, Trix frowned. There wasn't a chair for her, she crossed her arms and waited for someone to notice. Tom watched her, she made him smile. "Is there something you would like Ashley?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She glared at him and pouted. "I don't have a seat."

"Oh, that does seem to be a problem. Maybe you could sit on the floor." Tom smirked.

"I am not a dog, Tom." Ashley stated sweetly, Draco tensed up as the teens turned to looked at her fear. Everyone saw this and watched.

"Oh, well that is good to know. Well then maybe you could sit on the table." Tom lifted an eyebrow.

Ashley sighed as she took a step toward him, "I am also not an pet, Tom."

Tom pretended to think. "Well that is a good reason. Then where shall you sit? In someone's lap maybe?"

Ashley hummed as she took another step closer, "And who's lap, Tom? Almost everyone here is taken. I wouldn't want to upset anyone."

"Good point. Well I Believe Marcus isn't." Tom stated.

Ashley shook her head as she took another step, "Yes he is." Marcus looked at her. "Charlie was disowned yesterday." Marcus smiled softly and nodded to her as she took another step.

"Oh well then I think the only other not taken preson is me." Tom sighed. "I guess you will have to sit in my lap."

Ashley nodded, "It would seem so, Tom." She had reached his chair, moved his arm and sat down on his lap with her legs hanging over the right side of his chair. He wrapped an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall. She smiled. "Better."

Tom laughed, "I am glad I could help."

Draco stared at them before he looked to Hermione, "Mya? I am wake, right?"

Hermione nodded slowly as she stared at then as well. Harry began to laugh, "Trix?"

"Yes, Harry." Ashley smiled.

"You are in Tom's lap." Harry pointed out.

Ashley acted shocked, "What?! I am! Oh dear!" She giggled as Harry laughed again.

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"Oh Dray dear." Ashley pouted. "That is mean."

"No honest. You let Mya hit Molly, you don't attack Ron, you haven't yelled at Blaise yet and now you are... sitting... in Tom Riddle's Lap! Who are you?" Draco stood, "And where the hell have you been?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Sit!" He did to everyone's shock. "Now, I know that the last year I have been a little chaotic..." The teens stared at her, she sighed, "...okay a lot chaotic but let's face it. With all that we found out it is understandable. Now Draco, I apoloigised for attacking you but I told you not to follow me. I warned you, you didn't listen." Draco sighed and nodded, rubbing his chest in remembrance. "And as for Mya hitting Molly, she earned it. It took everything in me not to attack Ron but I am already in enough trouble with the Minister from attacking Lockhart without a good reason. although think them giving him back his memory is a damn good reason." Ashley sighed, the teens laughed. "Now as for Blaise, I can't yell at him without knowing what happened for you to get your wand taken and you not to be able to write me." Blaise shifted in his seat as Draco glared at him. "I will deal with that later. Now there were no chairs, I will not sit on the floor. I am not a pet, no matter how much Ron seems to think I am, so the table is not an option" Tom grip tightened, she smiled and rubbed his arm. "It is okay, Tom." He relaxed as she turned back Tom. "And as I pointed out, eveyone is taken. I wasn't going to sit in their laps. Besides, he is comfy."

Harry laughed, "How do you know he comfy?"

"Nagini told me." Ashley stated, the teens frose.

"Nagini. The Snake. Told you." Harry stated as he stood and glared at her. "Told YOU! A SNAKE! You are a Parseltongue! And didn't tell me! You knew that I could, everyone knows that I can but decided to not tell me that you could. You didn't think that I deserved to know that you could talk to snakes. What you are so high and Migh..."

"SILENCE!" Ashley shouted as her power lashed out and cut his cheek. Harry stopped talking and sat down, with his head down as she tried to calm down. "You dare talk to me that way?" She stood and walked ot him, as everyone frose to watch her. The kids looked ahead of them in fear, not looking at her or Harry. "You think that this is about you?" She grabbed his chair, turned it to her and lend over him, placing her hands on the arms of the chair so she was in face. "You think that you can demand things of me?" Her power lashed out and cut a corner off Draco's chair, he flinched but didn't move. "You think that I am to bow down and do as you tell me, Harry James Potter? Is that it?!"

Harry didn't lift his head, "No Mistress."

She watched him as she took deep breaths. Suddenly she saw his blood and gasped, she pushed away from him. "Oh! Fred!" Fred let go of Lucius' hand, jumped over the table and ran to her. He pulled her into his arms and dug his nails into her arms, she hiss but relaxed in his hold. After a moment she fell to her knees and Fred stepped to the side. "Potter, I..."

"It is okay, Mistress." Harry whispered. "It is small, I pushed to far. You have been stressed and I pushed you to far."

Ashley shook her head, "It is unexcusable. I should never hurt you. You should never fear me. I don't know what happened. I was fine and then it was red. Oh Harry..." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I am truely sorry."

Harry lifted his head and smiled softly at her, "You would never hurt us on purpose, Mistress. We know this. Something set you off but it had nothing to do with me."

"Mistress?" Draco whispered.

"Yes Dear." Ashley answered.

"When was last time slept?" Draco asked, "Was it after or before we found the artifact?"

Ashley hummed, "Before." The teens nodded as Fred held out a hand for her. She stood and walked to Harry. She whispered something and the cut was gone. She kissed his cheek. He sighed. She turned to kissed Draco's. "Thank you Dear. You always know what I need."

"Your welcome Mistress." Draco smiled as Hermione smiled with pride.

Ashley let Fred walk her to Tom, where she sat. He waited until she was confortable before walking and sitting next to Lucius again. "Thank you Fred."

"I will always guard you Mistress." Fred smirked at her.

"I know." Ashley smiled at him before she rested her head on Tom's shoulder and rested.

The teens didn't talk or move until they hear her soft snore. They relaxed, Hermione got out of her chair and check Harry as Draco and Theo turned his chair back around. Fred put his head down on the table and growled softly. He growled at Hermione, "You have been with her all week. How did you not notice she hadn't slept?"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her face. "I spent most my time dodging Ron and his grabby hands." She ran her hands into her hair, gripped her hair and pulled. "What if hadn't been Harry? Or one of us at all? What if she hadn't stopped?" Hermione began to cry. "We have to find that last artifact and free her from this curse."

Draco pulled her into his arms, "Shh, Mya. It will be okay. We will find it, the hard part is keeping her sane while we look." Draco removed her hands from her hair and rocked her softly. "It will be okay. Just breath."

Theo pulled Harry to him, lifting his face to look at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it really was small." Harry sighed, "It was as if the curse knew that she would flip if she hurt me to bad. I felt it pull itself back."

Theo smiled before kissing him, "Good, please try to not upset her again." Harry nodded and hugged him.

Blaise laid his head on the table, "Draco, thank you."

Draco looked to him in confusion, "For?"

"Not telling her what I did." Blaise answered. "We both know that it wouldn't have held back if it had been me instead of Harry. Not after what I did to her."

Hermione and Harry tensed as Fred growled at him, "You will never speak of that again."

Blaise held up his hands, "I know Fred, I know."

Draco sighed, "Don't thank me Blaise." He snapped, "The only reason I didn't say anything is because it is Tollers last day in the Manor and I promised to not make a big mess for him." Draco glared at his ex-best friend. "Blood is hard to get out the floor."

Blaise flinched but nodded. "I know, thanks anyways."

George sighed, "Blaise, I know you are sorry but she doesn't trust you yet. We don't either, maybe it is time for you to go."

Blaise nodded and stood, "My lord, I must leave. If you need me, call." Blaise was gone.

The teens sighed and relaxed as they sat back down. Tom looked to Fred, "What was that?"

Fred looked at him then down to Ashley. "After Ashley was born, her mother threw her out. Gave her to someone who used her for darkness. Cursed her. The only way to save her is to find these six artifacts form the spell and destroy them. We have found and destroyed five. We have been looking for the sixth but have had no luck. She was nearly insane when we found her. She has gotten a control on it with each artifact but sometimes, as you saw today, she loses control and becomes hostal. Sometimes it takes a while to get her back and many people get hurt but thankfully when Harry, Hermione and Luna are involved, it only takes her seeing them bleed for her to snap out of it."

"And the Mistress part?" Lucius asked softly.

Fred and the teens smiled, "She is our Mistress. She has saved each and everyone of us. From the world, the darkness, death or ourselves. She has saved us and brought us back from the darkness, we are hers and she protects us, teaches us and loves us." Hermione answered.

"Blaise?" Bellatrix asked.

The teens tensed as Draco glared at the table and tears fell. "He nearly killed her. She has given us ourselves back, each of us in our own way. Blaise was fighting Pansy, Pansy is trying to destroy Blaise and his family. Ashley told us that Pansy was lost and scared but one day Blaise had had enough he went to attack Pansy but Ashley moved her and took the hit. The cutting curse, right across the chest. He stared at her as she bleed on the ground. Pansy panicked and used fire to burn the wound shut but Blaise stood there. He whispered something about her betraying him, she lost control and accidently..." Draco paused as he shook. "... accidently kill Pansy's best friend before we could calm her down. Pansy forgave her but she hasn't forgiven herself or Blaise."

"The last artifact?" Fanrir asked.

"A black cauldron that had belong to Morgana." Harry sighed. "The one on display was a fake."

"The break in was you?!" Lucius asked and laughed as Fred and Draco looked anywhere but each other. "Nice work boys."

Fred smirked, "I don't know what you speak of but if I did I believe I would say, Thank you."

"Dray?" Harmione asked, he looked to her. "How did Blaise get you in trouble? Why did _she_ take your wand? And why could you write anyone?"

Draco sighed. "Blaise has been drinking himself numb every night since the fight." The teens gasped. "Narcissa found his bottles and assumed that they were mine. I told her they weren't and she took my wand, locked me in my room, locked my owl away and magicked my windows. Said I wouldn't go anywhere until I told the truth and she wasn't going to let me write my friends to send me some. I told the truth and she just shut the door in my face, Mya. That is why I won't talk to her, Mya. She doesn't care what I say, she already has her opinions and I am a lier, a drunk and a cheat." Draco snapped, Hermione glared at Narcissa as Fred growled.

"Dray." Fred whispered, Draco looked at him. "You know we love you." Draco nodded, "Good, if _she_ ever forces you that point again, You'll tell us, right?" Draco nodded.

"Before you jumped off one of the school towers?" George adds. Lucius, Bellatrix and Tom gasped and look at him as he looks down and nods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Drac... Son?" Lucius whispered.

"I begged you not to leave me with her." Draco whispered, Lucius began to cry. "I told you that she hated me, you said that it was because of you. That when you left it would be better but it wasn't. It was worse."

"I am sorry, so sorry." Lucius whispered.

"It is okay, Ashley saved me." Draco smiled. "She had to jump out after me but she saved me."

Bellatrix stood. "You jumped?" She turned to her sister, "Why would you make your son go so far as to jump?"

"Because he is weak!" Narcissa screamed, Ashley tensed in Tom's arms. "He is pathetic."

"Narcissa stop talking." Tom commanded.

"No!" Narcssa growled. "I was forced to marry Lucius, who is gay and disgusting." Fred growled, Ashley moved and Tom's grip loosened. "I was forced to carry that thing for ten months, then raise it when all I wanted to do was be left alone to affairs. He is weak, pathetic, worthless and ugly. No one will ever love him, that bitch is just dragging him around until she finds someone better." Hermione growled but Draco held her down. "He should jump, he is a waste of space. The world would be a better place if he killed himself. Everyone would be happy and no one miss him or care because he is worthle..."

Ashley jumped out of Tom's arms and landed on her, knocking them to the floor. Ashley's eyes were black as she choked her. In a voice that was to dark to be her own. _"No one told you to talk, whore! You are nothing but a gold digger whore, would couldn't even keep her legs closed long enough for her first child to be her husband's. How did it feel for your mother to hold you down as your father ripped your first child from your womb? How about the second? knowing that you will never see them? That they live?"_

Narcissa gasped, "No... their.. de... dead."

Ashley threw her head back and laughed, _"No dear whore, they live."_ She snapped her fingers and two teenagers stood before them, one was a boy with Narcissa's eye and black hair, the other was a girl with green eyes and brown hair. _"Meet your first two children whore." _The teens smirked at her.

The girl laughed, "That is our mother? Wow you were right, she is ugly. Draco dear?" Draco stood, the girl gasped and glared at their mother, "Draco is beautiful, you bitch!" The girl stepped over and kicked Narcissa.

The boy watched Draco before bending down over their mother's face. "The world would be better without you. Draco is amasing, thankfully he took after his father. Tara, let's go." The boy stood and held out his hand, the girl kicked her again and joined him.

"We will see you for real someday Draco." The girl stated before Ashley snapped her fingers and they were gone.

_"Your are a whore, that is all you ever were. Your parents gave your children to the father's to raise, which they gladly excepted."_ Ashley smirked as she pushed down on her hands and Narcissa began to choke. _"Draco is more then you will every be. He is a great man, he is My Dear, and you will never hurt him again. HE IS MINE!" _ Ashley pushed forward on her hands, they heard a pop and Narcissa gargle in her throat before she stopped moving and breathing. Ashley arched back as she glowed red before she fell to the side and laid there beside a dead Narcissa.

"Shit!" Harry swore, "George get Kingsleyn now." Harry jumpped up and over the table and ran to check on Ashley. He reached over and felt Narcissa for a pulse but sighed. "She is dead, Mya."

Hermione stood, kissed Draco before pushing him down in to the chair. She walked around the table, grabbed Narcissa's under the shoulders and pulled her farther away from the table. She pulled out Narcissa's wand and put it in her hand and cast off a couple of spells. Then she walk over and moved Ashley, pulled out her wand and casted some protection spells then a bombarda curse. Hermione moved to stand behind Ashley, pulled her wand flung off some spells as she pulled out another to curse her in the stomuch and she dropped it as she flung back into the wall. Harry grabbed the extra wand, banished it and knelt over Hermione and waited.

Geroge and Kingsley arrived and walked in the door, they walked around the table. George was not surprised at the sceen. Kingsley took it in and turned to Harry. "What happened?"

"Hermione was talking to Lucius when _she _came in and began yelling at her. Calling her a whore and a mudblood. Lucius and Hermione tried to tell her that Hermione was just congratulating him on being mated to Fred but she wouldn't listen. She began to attack Hermione, Hermione protected herself but _she _knocked her into the wall then Trix stood up and protected Hermione from when _she _still attacked her. She began to attack Trix, Trix got one Bombarda off before she was knocked out. I think that she is dead."

"Ashley or Narcissa?" George demanded.

"Both." Harry whispered.

George ran to Ashley to check and sighed as he felt her pulse. "She is alive, barely."

"She isn't." Kingsley whispered. "It seems Trix's curse hit her in the throat and crushed it." Kingsley sighed, waved his wand and Aurors appeared. They checked all the wands, when the wands supported their story, they took away Narcissa's body, declared Lucius a widow and left. Kingsley looked down at Ashley as Harry helped a newly awakened Hermione to her feet. "She looks deathly."

"Just worried, her father isn't home yet." Harry stated.

"Oh yes, while see that she get some rest." Kingsley dissapeared and Hermione ran to Ashley.

"Trix?" Hermione moved the hair off her face. "Mistress, can you hear me?"

Ashley gasped and arched off the floor. She laid back down and graoned. "Why am I on the floor?"

"You attacked Narcissa." Hermione stated.

Ashley sat up quickly and looked around, then she noticed Hermione's eyes and shook her head. "No, no, no, please." She turned to Draco, who was still in shock. She jumped up and ran to him. She took his face in her hands, "Draco? Dear?"

He looked up at her, "You brought them here, Mistress. Tara and Zack, you brought them here. Tara kicked her, Zack told her off just as he said he would. You told her that I was yours and I will be more then she ever was. You... You snapped." Draco whispered, Ashley cried. "You took her for me, you were asleep, she was yelling that I was nothing and you just attacked her Mistress. The curse is protecting everyone that you love, even when you sleep. She is dead, the curse did that." Draco stood and hugged her to him. "I am free."

"Oh Draco. I am sorry you had to see that." Ashley cried. "I don't remember it, there is nothing. I am not sorry she is dead but you should have never seen that Dear." Ashley pulled back and kissed him softly. "No one deserves to see their mother die in front of them."

Draco nodded, "I know, I will be okay." He smiled. "I have you and Mya, that is all I need. And my dad."

Ashley smiled as Hermione joined them and hugged Draco. "Did I hurt anyone else?"

"No you only touched Narcissa, Ashley." Tom stated, "Come here." Ashley walked to him slowly, he shook his head and pulled her into his lap. "You were beautiful but I can see this hurts you. I can get the last artifact for you."

Ashley gasped, "You can?"

"Yes." Tom smiled.

"What do you want for it?" Ashley asked, everyone stilled and waited.

Tom sighed, "You, I want you. Just you."

Ashley sighed and relaxed into him, "I could do that but you have to tell daddy."

Tom chuckled, "For you, I will do anything."


End file.
